10080
by nyeoloey
Summary: 10080


10080 [TRADUÇÃO]

Título: 10080

ENG PORT

Autor: EXObubz

Tradução Revisão: Bruna (@filemyeon) e Caroline (@sorvechen)

Classificação: 18

Couple: Baekhyun/Chanyeol

Angst, Drama-Tragédia

Palavras: ~13200 no total

Note: Thank you to EXObubz to let us translate this amazing fanfiction

NOTA: Essa fanfic não nos pertence. Ela foi escrita originalmente pela EXObubz e o link original

você encontra clicando aqui. Não somos profissionais e essa tradução é feita de fã para fã.

Apesar disso, fizemos o nosso melhor para trazer pra vocês uma boa tradução que mantenha a

alma da história. Alguns detalhes precisaram ser adaptados, assim como em todas as histórias que

veem do inglês.

Não copie nossa tradução e se quiser divulgá-la, nos avise. Qualquer erro encontrado é só nos

gritar no twitter.

Espero que gostem e boa leitura 3

Descrição

Sinopse

Chanyeol queria o divórcio.

Baekhyun pediu por uma semana.

1 0 0 8 0

0100111101100010011100100110100101100111011000010110010001101111001000

0001110000011011110111001000100000011011010110010100100000011000010110

1101011000010111001000100000011011010110010101110011011011010110111100

1000000111000101110101011001010010000001110100011001010110111001101000

0110000100100000011100110110100101100100011011110010000001100001011100

0001100101011011100110000101110011001000000111000001101111011100100010

0000011101010110110101100001001000000111001101100101011011010110000101

10111001100001

O tempo de namoro deles durou apenas sete meses. Aquela felicidade foi medida pela

quantidade de risadas que compartilharam, a quantidade de infinitas noites em que passaram

entrelaçados nos braços um do outro e na quantidade de amor que eles tinham um pelo

outro. Beijos breves no campus da universidade eram suficientes enquanto as noites os

satisfaziam. Demorou duas semanas para Chanyeol sair de suas sóbrias nuvens e criar coragem

para abordar o pequeno e animado moreno em uma de suas aulas, porém levou apenas um

segundo para Baekhyun dizer sim para qualquer coisa que o belo e alto garoto estava

perguntando a ele.

Em um mês, eles aprenderam um sobre o outro. Baekhyun era um escritor cursando Inglês e

Jornalismo, apesar de não ter nenhum plano de trabalhar em alguma revista ou jornal. Ele

preferia escrever romances e ser uma pessoa própria e independente. Chanyeol estava

interessado em marketing e negócios. Todos que os viam pensavam que os dois eram um casal

improvável. Baekhyun era aberto sobre seus pensamentos e estava constantemente sorrindo,

enquanto Chanyeol sempre tinha uma expressão no rosto junto de um comportamento

tranquilo.

Suas diferenças eram mais profundas do que os seus cursos e personalidades. Baekhyun

gostava de café com leite e açúcar e escrevia histórias com situações impossíveis e fantasias.

Chanyeol, pelo contrário, gostava de café puro e preferia praticidade e realismo ao invés de

fantasias. As pessoas acreditavam que a personalidade escandalosa e divertida de Baekhyun

nunca iria encaixar-se com o Chanyeol calmo e racional, mas eles estavam errados.

Após sete meses de absoluta perfeição, Chanyeol o pediu em casamento e seu pequeno e

moreno, Byun Baekhyun, disse sim.

Eles esperaram alguns meses até jurarem amor um pelo outro até que a morte os separasse.

Depois de sua graduação e casamento, eles encontraram um apartamento. Era pequeno, mas

isso não os incomodava. O cuidado de Baekhyun o transformou em um lar; um lar ao qual

Chanyeol apreciava voltar ao final de um dia difícil no trabalho. Toda noite ele abraçaria

Baekhyun e sussurraria promessas de uma casa maior, onde ele poderia decorar com um

horizonte mais amplo. E todas as noites, Baekhyun sorriria junto ao peito nu de Chanyeol e o

agradeceria.

A ética e a personalidade charmosa de Chanyeol no trabalho permitiram que ele subisse de

cargo na empresa rapidamente. Assim como sua renda aumentou, a conta bancária também

fez o mesmo. Certa noite, Chanyeol gentilmente afastou o notebook de Baekhyun do mesmo e

o colocou próximo à mesa de café. Então se ajoelhou diante dele, tomando a mão de seu

marido sobre a sua.

"Baek" Começou lentamente, mantendo o olhar firme de Baekhyun, "Eu quero comprar para

você aquela casa que prometi um dia."

Com os lábios trêmulos, Baekhyun acenou profusamente antes de ofegar, envolvendo seus

braços em volta do pescoço de seu marido enquanto o agradecia. Naquela noite, eles

emaranharam-se um no outro, saboreando os toques e fazendo amor lenta e profundamente.

A casa deveria acomodar o que Chanyeol achava necessário para o trabalho de Baekhyun: paz

e serenidade. Eles encontraram um imóvel pequeno, porém perfeitamente calmo localizado

em uma vizinhança de classe alta perto dos limites da cidade. Quando Chanyeol olhou para

Baekhyun e perguntou "O que você acha?" ele já sabia a resposta.

"Eu amei, Yeol…"

Sorrindo, Chanyeol segurou a mão de Baekhyun com a sua. "Então vamos comprá-la."

Fitando seu marido, Baekhyun parecia um pouco preocupado. "Mas fica ha uma hora do seu

trabalho."

Chanyeol deu de ombros. "Se você amou, então eu não me importo com a viagem diária. São

apenas sessenta minutos para ir e sessenta minutos para voltar. Não é uma tarefa impossível ir

e voltar todos os dias."

Após um momento, Baekhyun perguntou novamente a ele se estava realmente tudo bem.

Chanyeol assentiu e logo em seguida, os papeis estavam assinados.

O combinado era que Chanyeol iria e viria do trabalho todos os dias, mas com o passar do

tempo, o trabalho começou a se acumular dia após dia, obrigando-o a fazer hora extra. Como

o círculo interminável continuou, ele passou a achar cada vez mais difícil se deslocar

diariamente. Frequentemente se via cansado e com os olhos embaçados enquanto dirigia,

obrigando-se a ingerir cafeína antes de dirigir, o que o levaria tanto a falhar durante o trabalho

como torná-lo incapaz de dormir assim que chegasse em casa.

Baekhyun começou a sentir-se culpado por estar vivendo tranquilamente enquanto seu

marido trabalhava intensamente para dar-lhe aquele estilo de vida. Pensando sobre diversas

alternativas, Baekhyun veio com uma possível solução para o problema.

"Chanyeol, talvez fosse melhor você arranjar um apartamento na cidade," Baekhyun

gentilmente sugeriu à mesa de jantar certa noite. Quando ele fitou seu marido, ele encontrou

olhos cansados o encarando.

"Você quer que eu arranje o quê?" Chanyeol disse, soando como se não acreditasse no que

ouvia.

Suspirando, Baekhyun o encarou com preocupação. "Eu não gosto de ver você assim, Yeol.

Todos os dias você vai para o trabalho parecendo estar meio morto. Então, quando você volta

para casa, você acaba parecendo pior. Você gasta duas horas apenas indo e voltando. Esse

poderia ser o tempo que você estaria usando para dormir mais..."

De mau humor, Chanyeol esfregou o canto de seus olhos. "Baek, eu estou bem."

"Não, você não está!" Baekhyun retrucou. "Me ouça, um apartamento poderia—"

"Eu disse que estou bem, Baek." Chanyeol repetiu bruscamente. "Pare de se preocupar,

droga."

Baekhyun começou a irritar-se com a indiferença de Chanyeol. Colocando os talheres na mesa,

Baekhyun levantou-se rapidamente. "Bom, é errado eu me preocupar com você?" Gritou com

uma voz fatigada.

Diferente de Baekhyun, Chanyeol permaneceu sentado. "Baek, sente-se."

Com os punhos cerrados, Baekhyun o fitou e bradou. "Não, Chanyeol, você não está me

ouvindo. Eu só quero ajudar."

"Me ajudar?" Chanyeol rebateu. "Não Baek. Para mim, você planejar e pensar na ideia de me

arranjar um lugar separado para viver faz parecer que você quer que eu vá embora." A falta de

descanso e o fato de estar trabalhando em excesso não fizeram bem algum a não ser deixá-lo

ainda mais irritadiço.

Pego de surpresa, Baekhyun o encarou chocado. "Não é isso que eu quero."

"Fale baixo, Baek," Chanyeol grunhiu. "Você está sendo barulhento."

Frustrado, Baekhyun empurrou com força a cadeira contra a mesa. "Eu não quero que você vá

embora! Você é um homem tão frustrante, mas droga, eu te amo! Por isso dói em mim vê-lo

adicionar mais duas horas de estresse ao seu dia apenas viajando pra lá e pra cá." Baekhyun

mordeu seus lábios. "Dói tanto, Yeol, mas você não vê isso porque no segundo em que você

chega a essa casa, você adormece. Você nem olha mais para mim porque está cansado assim."

Por um momento, Baekhyun esperou por uma resposta, mas Chanyeol permaneceu estático.

Então ele disse, "Você está sendo dramático", murmurou.

Baekhyun sentiu como se tivesse sido apunhalado. Era óbvio que não havia uma forma de

alcançar Chanyeol. Seu marido se recusava a ouvi-lo e ainda teve a fria audácia de acusá-lo

estar sendo "dramático" quando na verdade ele só estava expressando suas preocupações.

Tremendo, virou-se e deixou a mesa antes que Chanyeol pudesse ver as lágrimas amargas se

formando em seus olhos.

Quando a mente de Chanyeol, por fim, clareou, ele reavaliou a proposta feita por Baekhyun na

noite anterior. Ele admitiu que fora sua culpa não permitir que Baekhyun apresentasse seu

plano, mas acima de tudo culpando a falta de sono por tornar seu humor azedo e desagradável

naquela noite. Finalmente disposto a ouvir seu marido, Chanyeol bateu na porta fechada e

trancada do escritório de Baekhyun.

"Baek, eu sei que você está aí. Abra." Um minuto se passou, e Chanyeol bateu novamente.

"Baekhyun, abra a porta. Nós precisamos conversar e você me deixar parado aqui do lado de

fora é perda de tempo."

Não demorou muito até que Chanyeol ouvisse Baekhyun destrancando a porta. Permitindo-se

entrar, Chanyeol observou Baekhyun dar meia volta e sentar-se novamente em sua

escrivaninha. Não agradou Chanyeol a decisão de Baekhyun de dar-lhe as costas, mas ele

racionalizou que merecia aquilo. Nenhum dos dois falou durante um tempo, até que Chanyeol

colocasse suas mãos no encosto da cadeira de Baekhyun, inclinando-se sobre ele.

"Baek..." Ele disse suavemente. "Você sabe que eu não gosto quando você me ignora..."

Virando-se na direção do outro, Baekhyun deu ao mais alto um olhar triste, porém bravo.

"Mas quando eu realmente me importo, estou sendo dramático, não é?"

Naquele momento, Chanyeol arrependeu-se de não ter mordido a língua na noite anterior. Ele

sabia que eles eram diferentes. Baekhyun gostava de colocar para fora o que estava sentindo,

o que significava mover as mãos ou aumentar seu tom de voz, enquanto que Chanyeol gostava

de manter as coisas estáveis. Mas às vezes ele se esquecia de que os hábitos de Baekhyun

faziam dele o seu Baekhyun, e acaba insultando esses complexos detalhes e, por fim,

machucando seu esposo.

Com um olhar solene em seu rosto, Chanyeol girou a cadeira de Baekhyun e o puxou para

cima. Quando Baekhyun resistiu, Chanyeol o puxou com um pouco mais de força até que,

relutantemente, Baekhyun se levantasse. Envolvendo-o em seus braços, Chanyeol aninhou seu

rosto no topo da cabeça de Baekhyun.

"Eu não quis dizer aquilo." Balançando seus corpos levemente de um lado para outro,

Chanyeol continuou. "Eu sinto muito, Baek."

Pareceu uma eternidade antes que Baekhyun finalmente movesse seus braços, lentamente

tocando o peito de Chanyeol com a ponta dos dedos antes de envolver sua cintura. "Você

anda muito mal humorado ultimamente, Yeol..."

Chanyeol comprimiu seus lábios. Ele sabia que ultimamente o seu humor estava enterrado em

um buraco – na verdade, por semanas. Falta de sono e horas extra fizeram todo o estrago. No

entanto, estava claro para ele que o estrago não teve feito apenas sobre si e seu corpo, mas

também sobre o relacionamento com seu marido. "Eu sei. Me desculpa."

Para Chanyeol, não havia muito que pudesse fazer a não ser dizer que sente muito. Ele não

poderia fazer promessas. Ele não poderia prometer que chegaria mais cedo em casa, que

eliminaria parte do trabalho ou que dormiria mais. Promessas como essas eram inviáveis

porque ele não sabia ao menos se poderia sustentá-las. Era melhor não fazer promessa alguma

do que alimentar uma promessa vazia.

Se ele não estivesse atento ou se o quarto não estivesse tão silencioso quanto estava,

Chanyeol nunca ouviria Baekhyun soluçar. Quando o maior tentou olhar para seu rosto,

Baekhyun apenas o abraçou ainda mais forte, pressionando seu rosto com firmeza contra o

peito de Chanyeol, impedindo-o de vê-lo. Chanyeol permaneceu parado por um momento e

somente moveu-se para depositar um beijo suave no topo da cabeça de Baekhyun.

"Eu não deveria ter te rejeitado daquela forma," Chanyeol admitiu. "Você só estava tentando

me ajudar."

Um momento de silêncio se passou antes que Baekhyun levantasse o rosto. "Eu estou

preocupado com você. Você sabe disso, certo?" Chanyeol assentiu. "Às vezes penso que ter

comprado esta casa tão afastada foi um erro. Eu me sinto tão culpado à noite, Yeol." Clamou

com a voz chorosa e embargada. "Você fez tudo isso por mim e agora você está assim. Eu—"

Chanyeol o interrompeu, encarando o menor com um olhar profundo. "Para. Você não tem o

direito de sentir-se culpado por causa disso. Eu te amo. Eu fiz isso por você. No entanto, eu

estar assim não tem nada a ver com você. É tudo por causa do trabalho, então não fique se

culpando por causa das minhas fraquezas."

"Mas se só tivéssemos comprado algum lugar na cidade, então—"

"Ainda seria o mesmo." Chanyeol argumentou. "Ainda seria a mesma quantidade absurda de

trabalho e os mesmos problemas sem solução que eu tenho que me deparar todos os dias.

Além disso, você não teria a vida tranquila que precisa para se concentrar em seus livros, e eu

sei o quão importante é esse em que você está trabalhando agora. É o seu romance de estreia

e você não precisa de distrações. É por isso que estamos aqui. É por isso que eu escolhi lugares

listados como sossegados. Fiz isso por você e se eu tivesse uma chance de mudar alguma coisa

quando nós estávamos procurando por uma casa, eu não mudaria nada porque te prometi

algo desse tipo e eu consegui. Esse é o nosso pequeno refúgio da cidade, Baek."

Mordendo os lábios, Baekhyun olhou para os próprios pés. Ele deixou suas mãos escorregarem

da cintura de Chanyeol, segurando-o pela camisa. "O trajeto é muito longo. Muito longo. Você

sai de casa no começo da manhã e volta tarde da noite. Eu não quero que você se envolva em

um acidente porque está tão morto de cansado que mal consegue manter seus olhos abertos."

Ele disse.

Com um suspiro trêmulo, Baekhyun respirou profundamente e o encarou. "Chanyeol, por

favor, considere a possibilidade de arranjar um apartamento temporário na cidade. Apenas um

lugar onde você possa ir se achar que não tem condições de voltar para casa."

Chanyeol, transtornado, abriu sua boca para argumentar, mas Baekhyun o encarou

profundamente. "Eu não quero que você vá embora e eu não gosto da ideia de ficarmos

separados, mas se é melhor para você e o seu corpo, então—"

"Baek, pelo menos ao final do dia eu ainda tenho você." Chanyeol interrompeu. "Eu posso

estar cansando pra caramba e posso parecer um lixo, mas ao menos eu volto para nossa casa e

pra você."

"Se você pegar no sono enquanto dirige, então não Chanyeol," Baekhyun disse em ultimato,

porém a voz quebrada. "Você não vai. Você estaria morto e o próximo lugar em que eu te veria

seria no necrotério, identificando o seu corpo!"

Chanyeol deixou seus braços caírem e apoiou as mãos nos ombros de Baekhyun. "Baek—"

"Yeol, eu fiz as contas, certo?" Baekhyun disse, tentando mudar o assunto para algo menos

mórbido. "É mais fácil e mais conveniente do que ter que procurar por um hotel o tempo

todo."

"Baek, eu não ligo." Chanyeol resmungou. "Na verdade, você é o único que mantém os meus

pés no chão—que me mantém minha sanidade. Dormir em algum apartamento na cidade

pode significar que eu tenha uma ou duas horas a mais de sono, mas essa merda também

significa ficar isolado de você, droga!"

"Então vamos vender a casa!" Baekhyun disse em desespero.

Chanyeol o olhou horrorizado. "O quê?"

Baekhyun franziu as sobrancelhas. "Vamos vendê-la. Vamos voltar para a cidade. Vai ser—"

"Não," Chanyeol disse, inflexível. "Nós não vamos vender essa casa. Eu comprei essa casa para

você porque é perfeita e tudo o que você precisa."

"Mas, Chanyeol—"

"Eu disse não, Baekhyun." Chanyeol disse, olhando para Baekhyun como se pedisse desculpas.

"Eu não quero que você tenha que desistir disso. Eu não quero te levar para um lugar cercado

de uma vida apressada—o barulhento e movimentado ritmo da cidade."

Minutos se passaram até que Baekhyun perguntou. "Então o que você quer fazer?"

Olhando para o outro, Chanyeol acariciou a nuca deste, antes de se aproximar e levar uma das

mãos até uma das bochechas de Baekhyun. "Tudo bem. Nós..." ele estalou a língua e suspirou

profundamente. "Nós vamos procurar alguma coisa—mas vamos primeiro nos sentar e

planejar tudo." Disse bruscamente. "Por exemplo, se eu tenho uma agenda ocupada durante a

semana, você terá que me visitar ao menos quatro vezes nessa semana para cozinhar algo

para mim. Porque eu preciso de você também, Baek. Não apenas dormir. Eu preciso de você

na cama comigo, seja para ficamos deitados juntos, seja para fazer alguma coisa a mais."

Lentamente, Baekhyun assentiu com a cabeça com um semblante um pouco mais contente

pelo o fato de Chanyeol ter concordado. "Não vamos deixar que a distância seja um problema.

Nós vamos nos ligar—não, eu vou te ligar. Eu vou te ligar durante os intervalos do almoço e

tudo mais. Você terá que me avisar se decidir vir para casa pela noite, mas para os finais de

semana, você terá que tentar voltar pelo menos por esses dois dias. Sábado e Domingo, eu

digo. Porque eu também preciso de você."

Pegando e entrelaçando as mãos, Chanyeol relaxou os ombros. "Quando você quer começar a

procurar?"

"Tudo o que fazemos não gira em torno da sua agenda?" Com uma tentativa de sorrir,

Baekhyun gentilmente o lembrou.

A observação era verdadeira. Tudo o que eles faziam juntos deveria encaixar-se na agenda de

Chanyeol. Não costumava ser dessa maneira. De volta ao tempo em que eram recém-casados,

Chanyeol não era tão ocupado como costumava ser, e tinha muito mais espaço para mudar

suas atividades no trabalho. Agora, tudo estava estruturado. Algumas coisas como reuniões e

apresentações não poderiam ser mudadas, e era raro que qualquer coisa fosse remarcada

apenas porque alguém queria um dia de folga para passar com seu cônjuge ou amor.

Mesmo que esses detalhes tenham mudado, eles aprenderam a lidar com a tensão dessas

transformações, especialmente Baekhyun. Chanyeol era lento em perceber esses detalhes,

mas era somente porque ele fazia parte de tudo isso. Baekhyun notou mais porque ele era a

pessoa sentada de braços cruzados, vendo seu marido subir as escadas e o deixando no início

dela.

"Vamos quando você tiver um dia de folga."

"Eu não tenho nenhum dia de folga, Baek."

Baekhyun deu-lhe uma risada baixa e um leve soco na lateral de seu corpo. "Eu sei." Ele

suspirou de forma exagerada e deu de ombros. "Eu vou olhar as listas e podemos ir juntos

quando você tiver tempo. Senão, eu vou e faço isso por você."

Após estudar o rosto de Baekhyun por alguns segundos, Chanyeol perguntou gentilmente.

"Você tem certeza disso?"

Com delicadeza, Baekhyun assentiu. "Sim. Será apenas como possuir duas casas. Vai ficar tudo

bem." Abraçando Chanyeol novamente, Baekhyun enterrou seu rosto no peito do marido

assim que o mesmo o envolveu em seus braços.

"Nós vamos ficar bem."

"Bem" perfeitamente descrevia a situação de ambos, mas o "bem" só durou por um tempo.

Por semanas o planejamento acabou bem. Depois de arranjar um apartamento para Chanyeol

quando ele não se sentia capaz de voltar para casa com segurança, eles colocaram seu plano

em prática. Nas noites em que Chanyeol decidia ficar na cidade, Baekhyun – se pudesse –

preparava rapidamente alguma comida, pegava o metrô em uma viagem longa e depois

tomava um taxi apenas para levar o jantar de Chanyeol. Ele sempre fazia questão de manter o

gosto da comida da forma certa, fazia algo que Chanyeol provavelmente estivesse desejando,

algo que Baekhyun desenvolveu um sexto sentido depois de estar casado com ele por

praticamente dois anos.

Chanyeol tentou voltar para casa nos finais de semana assim como fora combinado, mas

descobriu que a exaustão poderia apenas devorá-lo no fim de uma semana e não permitir que

ele se sentisse bem o suficiente para voltar. Então, depois de muitas tentativas falhas e

algumas bem-sucedidas, Baekhyun sorriu para ele e disse que não havia problema para

Chanyeol ficar na cidade e que ele não precisava se esforçar daquela forma apenas para ir para

casa.

No começo Chanyeol hesitou em aceitar o gesto amável de Baekhyun, mas no final ele passou

a permanecer na cidade nos finais de semana. E mesmo que o apartamento fosse

supostamente para ser usado apenas nos momentos difíceis em que ele não conseguisse

voltar para casa, Chanyeol começou a usá-lo com frequência todas as semanas até que se

fizessem meses que ele não colocava os pés na propriedade que havia comprado para o casal.

De certa forma, o seu pequeno paraíso foi borrado da memória e substituído pela função

prática que a cama espaçosa do quarto único do apartamento da cidade tinha a oferecer:

conveniência.

Da parte de Baekhyun, o menor passou a frequentar o apartamento cada vez menos devido ao

prazo de entrega de seu primeiro livro. Ele iria esperar e tentar alcançar Chanyeol pelo

telefone ou chamada de vídeo quando pudesse, mas, como todo o resto, esses momentos

decaíram em números também. Quando Chanyeol estava trabalhando no escritório, Baekhyun

estava dormindo depois de escrever e planejar seu livro até o amanhecer quando ele

finalmente se jogaria na cama sozinho.

E nos momentos raros onde Baekhyun tinha a sorte ao seu lado ao ligar para seu marido, as

conversas eram sempre breves e genéricas. Ao longo do tempo, tornou-se brando com as

casuais e usuais perguntas de "Como você está?" e "Você já comeu?." As ligações eram

sempre breves pelo simples fato de que ambos sabiam que o outro precisava voltar ao

trabalho ou ir para a cama.

Em uma noite em que Baekhyun deitou na cama deles, sozinho, e com nada para observar a

não ser o brilho da Lua cheia pela janela e o movimento suave das cortinas, ele refletiu sobre

sua decisão. Ele contemplou o que estava acontecendo. Ele sentia um abismo entre eles.

Distância não era um fator gentil, mas também não era uma façanha impossível de se superar.

O fato de eles raramente se verem pessoalmente não era o problema principal. Para ele, era

mais do que isso. Distância não importava, porque mesmo que eles estivessem vivendo sobre

o mesmo teto, a situação ainda não mudaria. Ambos ainda estariam ocupados demais para o

outro. Seria a mesma situação, mas com circunstâncias diferentes.

Antigamente, na faculdade, Baekhyun detinha um interesse em diferentes idiomas. Uma das

coisas que ele frequentemente fazia para Chanyeol era deixar mensagens em línguas

estrangeiras que ele sabia que o namorado de espírito empresarial não teria ideia alguma de

como ler. Para ele, essa era a parte divertida, assistir Chanyeol trabalhando para decifrar sua

mensagem.

Baekhyun sempre fez questão de manter suas mensagens simples, mas significativas. Muitas

das vezes, eram apenas recados como "Eu te amo." Chanyeol, apesar de parecer e agir como

um homem indiferente e bruto, sempre retornava as palavras, mas escrevendo-as em

coreano; a linguagem que ambos compartilhavam.

Uma das coisas que Baekhyun descobriu ao longo dos muitos dias em que seguiu Chanyeol

pela biblioteca foi o seu interesse por código binário. Como Chanyeol sentava-se e olhava pilha

por pilha dos livros de referência para um próximo teste ou questionário para uma de suas

aulas, Baekhyun olhava por cima dos ombros dos outros estudantes, observando-os como

sempre fazia já que era mais um observador do que alguém que colocava as coisas em prática.

Foi dessa forma até que ele olhou para um dos livros dos estudantes e seu interesse foi fisgado

pela quantidade de números um e zero na página.

Os estudantes estavam escrevendo em uma língua que Baekhyun reconhecia, mas seus olhos

estavam grudados no livro. Demorou alguns segundos para que ele percebesse que eles

estavam traduzindo os números. Não importava o quanto ele encarava, Baekhyun não

conseguia descobrir como diabos eles estavam tirando letras de onde parecia ser apenas um

arranjo aleatório dos dois primeiros números positivos – embora possa-se argumentar que

zero é um número neutro.

Foi então que Baekhyun recuou e correu de encontro a onde Chanyeol estava sentado. Ele

rapidamente perguntou para seu sábio namorado o que era aquilo que ele acabara de ver, ao

que Chanyeol respondeu com sua expressão costumeira. "É código binário, Baek."

Binário.

Binário era simples, contudo secreto ao ponto onde apenas algumas pessoas do público em

geral poderiam compreender. Não apenas isso, mas havia alguma coisa de "descolada" ao que

atraiu a atenção de Baekhyun. Abrindo um grande sorriso, Baekhyun agradeceu Chanyeol,

rapidamente beijando seu namorado rato de biblioteca e vagando ao redor em busca de

alguma coisa que pudesse lhe ensinar a arte dos Binários.

Em seus primeiros dias de casados, de volta ao seu minúsculo apartamento, os dois dedicavam

os domingos aos filmes. Alguns dias eles iriam assistir a comédias românticas e em outros,

assistir um drama familiar que deixaria um deles – a maior parte do tempo, Baekhyun – aos

prantos.

Em dias como esse Chanyeol acariciaria os cabelos de Baekhyun e diria a ele para não chorar,

que aquilo era apenas um filme, e chorar não mudaria nada sobre o que havia acontecido.

Para isso, Baekhyun iria bufar e discutir, desafiando Chanyeol ao perguntar se ele estava certo

ou não em desejar um desfecho diferente. Chanyeol sempre respondia, dizendo que não fazia

sentindo desejar um final diferente porque o filme já estava feito e não havia como mudá-lo.

Baekhyun prosseguiria chamando-o de brutamontes insensível, para o qual Chanyeol ignoraria

o comentário, inclinaria seu corpo em direção a Baekhyun e beijaria as lágrimas induzidas pelo

filme para longe do menor.

Uma vez que o primeiro livro de Baekhyun foi publicado, ele finalmente sentiu-se livre. Ele

sentiu como se pudesse finalmente visitar Chanyeol, mas com o sucesso da publicação, veio a

agenda cheia de compromissos. A noite em que Baekhyun foi visitar Chanyeol foi gasta com

conversas casuais. Baekhyun ainda disse "eu te amo" e Chanyeol também, mas não havia o

mesmo calor envolvo nas palavras como costumava ser.

E quando eles fizeram amor naquela noite, havia uma necessidade, mas o tempo todo pareceu

forçado. Ambos sentiram. Eles sentiram o abismo entre eles. Entre eles, havia um temor que

buscaram preencher fazendo amor da mesma forma que costumavam fazer, mas não havia

meios. Chanyeol estava cansado. Baekhyun estava cansado. Porém, ambos tomaram para si o

esforço de sentir alguma coisa apesar da necessidade de sono e descanso na noite luxuriosa.

Jogos de tabuleiro eram uma coisa que ambos gostavam de fazer às sextas-feiras à noite.

Quando Chanyeol chegava em casa por volta das seis, Baekhyun preparava o jantar e escolhia

um jogo de tabuleiro. Depois de comer, escovar os dentes e um aquecimento leve, eles iriam

começar a jogar. Às vezes haviam apostas. Uma vez, eles jogaram Monopoly. Todas as vezes

que Chanyeol comprava para si uma das propriedades de Baekhyun, o menor deveria tirar

uma peça de roupa. Chanyeol – sendo formado em negócios – sempre jogava com bastante

tato e habilidade, deixando Baekhyun completamente nu nos primeiros trinta minutos de jogo.

Suas noites de jogos de tabuleiro nunca duravam muito tempo. O ranger da cama sempre

duraria mais do que seus jogos. E quando eles terminassem, Chanyeol sussurraria. "Eu ganhei."

Baekhyun sorriria, trazendo-o mais para perto e sacudindo a cabeça.

"Não. Eu ganhei." Ele dizia, beijando Chanyeol intensamente. "Você é meu. Para sempre."

"Eu tenho uma sessão de autógrafos para o livro nesse final de semana, Yeol." Baekhyun disse,

sorrindo para a webcam.

Chanyeol retornou um sorriso cansado. "Legal. Seu livro está indo bem?"

Acenando com a cabeça, Baekhyun sorriu. "Aham, ele está em um lugar bastante elevado no

ranking das vendas de livros de novos autores. Estou muito feliz com isso."

"Parabéns, Baek."

"Obrigado, Yeol." Houve um período longo de silêncio por um tempo. "Então, você virá? Por

favor?"

Partindo os lábios, Chanyeol hesitou. Ele sabia que provavelmente não seria capaz de ir, então

não soube por que disse "Claro."

Sem que Chanyeol percebesse, os olhos de Baekhyun se iluminaram. "Compre o livro! Eu vou

dar uma assinatura a você", brincou. Então olhou para baixo para a hora. "Ah, eu tenho que ir

agora." Baekhyun respondeu, bocejando.

Chanyeol conteve a vontade de bocejar também. "Ok. Até."

"Até," Baekhyun disse, assentindo. "Oh, você vai vir para casa nesse final de semana?"

"Baek, eu—"

Escondendo-se atrás de um sorriso, Baekhyun acenou para ele. "Está tudo bem! Eu já sabia a

resposta, então você não precisa dizer nada. Eu entendo... Porém, você deveria vir algum dia.

Eu plantei algumas flores bem legais no jardim." Observando o rosto de Chanyeol, Baekhyun

sabia que seu marido não sabia como respondê-lo. Sentindo como se estivesse fazendo seu

marido sentir-se mal, Baekhyun compreendeu seu humor, mesmo com uma expressão tensa

no rosto. "Eu vou tirar fotos para você, certo?"

"Certo."

"Tchau, Chanyeol. Te amo."

Chanyeol demorou alguns instantes. "Tchau, Baek."

Baekhyun esperou por aquela parte do "eu te amo" que normalmente acontecia, mas depois

de dois segundos, ele balançou a cabeça e saiu. Ele raciocinou que Chanyeol estava apenas

muito cansado para se lembrar; ele estava cansado demais para se lembrar daquelas três

simples palavras.

Baekhyun tinha o hábito de esculpir em árvores. Antigamente quando Chanyeol normalmente

tinha os finais de semana livre, eles deixariam seu apartamento e iriam para o parque. Era

quando Baekhyun usaria um objeto pontiagudo para esculpir as iniciais deles na madeira.

Chanyeol manteria seu olhar atento, preocupado que algum tipo de guarda prendesse seu

marido lunático por danificar árvores, mesmo que ele estivesse fazendo isso por amor.

No evento de autógrafos, uma multidão de pessoas apareceu, mas não importava o quanto

Baekhyun esticava sua cabeça, ele não conseguia ver seu grandão em lugar algum. Imaginando

que talvez ele só estivesse um pouco atrasado, Baekhyun continuou o seu dia, autografando

feliz os livros dos fãs e dos curiosos de fora que estavam interessados em obter um livro

assinado por um possível famoso. Ele teve esperança, e levou a sério em seu coração a

promessa que Chanyeol havia lhe feito, mas assim que a multidão diminuiu e Chanyeol ainda

não estava em lugar algum para ser visto, o coração de Baekhyun sentiu-se vazio.

Ele sabia que não deveria ter levado a sério. Chanyeol estava ocupado, ele sabia disso. Ele

também sabia que Chanyeol não fazia promessas que não podia manter, porém ele ainda disse

que estaria lá.

Na próxima vez que conversaram por vídeo, Baekhyun não tentou aparentar estar feliz,

porque ele não estava. "Chateado" era a palavra, mas ele não queria atacá-lo porque Chanyeol

estava ocupado. Ele tinha uma desculpa para não ir a um evento idiota de autógrafos de um

livro. Mas não era apenas um "estúpido" evento de autógrafos de um livro para Baekhyun. Era

o seu primeiro e ele queria que Chanyeol estivesse lá, mas ele não estava e assim foi.

Chanyeol estava cansado demais para perceber o que havia de errado. Ele pediu desculpas,

mas o humor de Baekhyun não pareceu iluminar-se apesar de dizer a ele que estava tudo bem.

Em contrapartida, isso irritou Chanyeol, fazendo-o interromper a curta ligação e encerrar a

noite.

Com o sucesso, veio a tensão. Não havia mais tempo disponível para o lazer. Ele não estava

mais disponível para passar o tempo com seus entes queridos ou reencontrar os amigos. O

tempo já não proporcionava mais momentos íntimos. Ele proporcionava a oportunidade para a

produtividade na linha de trabalho.

Como fotografias antigas, o relacionamento deles começou a mudar. Como as imagens

desbotadas das fotos antes brilhantes e vibrantes, o relacionamento deles tinha se tornado

obsoleto e silencioso. Eles se tornaram estranhos dentro de seu próprio casamento, muitas

vezes esquecendo os momentos que eles costumavam ter juntos antigamente, quando as

coisas eram mais simples.

As ligações se tornaram menos frequentes. As mensagens de textos eram breves. As visitas,

raras. Eles haviam basicamente se estagnado.

Dois anos e onze meses em um casamento pendurado, Chanyeol estava em seu quarto,

olhando para seu autorretrato perfeito no espelho. Ele arrumou o punho da camisa e deixou

seu cabelo perfeito. Ele olhou para o relógio e descobriu que estava no horário, mas sem

minutos de sobra. Mas, apesar de sua rotina de trabalho, ele não poderia deixar de sentar-se à

beira da cama, suspirando profundamente enquanto encarava sua parede aberta.

Seu coração sentia-se pesado e tinha levado semanas – talvez um mês – para autodiagnosticar

seu problema. Era incerteza. Ele lutou com o pensamento horrível de não estar mais

apaixonado por seu marido, mas conforme os dias se passaram, ele descobriu que não poderia

mais negar.

Ele sentia-se sozinho, mas Baekhyun estava muito fora de seu alcance. Chanyeol sabia que ele

ainda amava o autor de cabelos castanhos que às vezes via nos jornais ou na internet, mas

sabia que não sentia a mesma coisa que costumava sentir. Eles não faziam amor há meses.

Baekhyun raramente o visitava. Encontros noturnos nunca eram realmente bons, porque era

impossível com os compromissos de ambos. Na verdade, quanto mais Chanyeol pensava sobre

isso, ele via Baekhyun mais vezes em suas chamadas de vídeo curtas e não frequentes do que

pessoalmente.

Virando o rosto, ele olhou para a cama vazia. Ele sente falta. Ele sente falta da atração, das

atividades—de tudo. A distância era uma coisa. O isolamento era outra. A falta de

comunicação prenunciava o fim, mas foi a sensação pesada no coração de Chanyeol que

trouxe a martelada final sobre o bloco.

Às vezes Baekhyun pensava em se mudar, mas seu coração não deixaria. Ele ainda amava o

seu grandão, apesar de voltar todas as noites para a silenciosa casa "deles" apenas para deitar

na cama com um lado frio e desocupado ao final. Ele sentia falta das noites onde eles

permaneciam acordados apenas sussurrando um para o outro. Ele sentia falta dos jogos de

tabuleiro, das árvores e dos filmes. A única coisa que ocasionalmente o ajudaria a encarar mais

um longo dia eram as fotografias de seu casamento.

Chanyeol foi obrigado a ir à festa anual de Natal de sua empresa para manter as boas

aparências e teve que rejeitar a oferta de Baekhyun de voltar para casa no feriado. Como

sempre, Baekhyun disse que entendia e desligou logo em seguida. A falta de argumentos e o

consentimento pacífico de Baekhyun incomodavam Chanyeol. Ele pensou que talvez se

Baekhyun tivesse lutado por seu tempo com um pouco mais de afinco, ele poderia ter dito sim.

Mas então ele lembrou-se de que não poderia ter dito sim. Ele estava ocupado.

Com um relacionamento seco e frio como o tempo, Chanyeol seguiu adiante. Com um copo de

bebida em uma mão e um sorriso no rosto, ele ergueu seus olhos. E foi naquela festa anual de

Natal que ele conheceu Kyungsoo.

Durante um dos momentos mais difíceis na semana de provas finais de Chanyeol, Baekhyun

convenceu amigavelmente o colega de quarto de Chanyeol, Kris, a deixá-lo entrar no quarto

cedo em uma das manhãs que Chanyeol tinha um exame. Ele colocou três pedaços do doce

favorito do mais alto perto de seus livros antes de caminhar na ponta dos pés até Chanyeol e

gentilmente colar um post it em sua cabeça. Com um sorriso no rosto, Baekhyun riu

silenciosamente antes de recuar e sair do quarto sem fazer barulho.

Quando Chanyeol acordou trinta minutos depois após seu despertador tocar, a primeira coisa

que notou foi o pedaço de papel colado em sua testa, impedindo-o de esfregar os olhos.

Puxando-o, ele apertou os olhos e deu uma olhada atenta às letras. Quando seus olhos

focaram, ele notou que os escritos não eram letras, mas sim zeros e uns.

"010000100110111101100001001000000111001101101111011100100111010001100101001

0000001100101011011010010000001110011011001010111010101110011001000000110010

1011110000110000101101101011001010111001100101100001000000110011101110010011

0000101101110011001000110000101101111"

Os olhos de Chanyeol foram deslizando para baixo até atingirem a parte inferior da mensagem.

"010000100110111101100001001000000111001101101111011100100111010001100101001

0000001100101011011010010000001110011011001010111010101110011001000000110010

1011110000110000101101101011001010111001100101100001000000110011101110010011

000010110111001100100011000010110111100100001"

Apesar de ter acabado de acordar, Chanyeol tirou um tempo para decodificar a mensagem.

Enquanto ele caminhava para a aula, ele copiou os números de forma rápida e eficiente em

seu celular. Usando um tradutor de Binário, ele leu o que Baekhyun havia escrito para si.

"Boa sorte em seus exames, grandão!"

Por último, Chanyeol traduziu a mensagem mais curta na parte inferior.

"Eu te amo!"

O Natal passou e tudo o que se compartilhou entre eles foi um cartão da parte de Baekhyun.

Um presente simples também foi mandado. Baekhyun não sabia o que mandar, então ele

enviou três pedaços de doce.

Ele deveria sentir-se mal, e talvez ele tenha se sentido, mas com o passar do tempo, a atração

no escritório aumentou. O que começou com olhares inocentes eventualmente evoluiu para

algo mais físico partindo de quando Kyungsoo deu um passo em sua direção e inclinou seus

lábios sobre os de Chanyeol.

E quando Chanyeol deitou Kyungsoo em sua cama, ele o fez com uma voz dentro de sua

cabeça que dizia sem parar que Kyungsoo não pertencia àquele lugar. A voz continuou lhe

dizendo que a cama era de Baekhyun tanto quanto era sua, mas nunca de Kyungsoo. Com

relação a isso, Chanyeol criou em sua consciência o raciocínio de que Baekhyun não estava

mais ali, que eles estavam separados, e que ele precisava de alguma coisa – alguma coisa que

Kyungsoo poderia dar a ele e Baekhyun não podia.

Pouco antes de Kyungsoo abaixar-se sobre o corpo de Chanyeol, ele segurou a mão deste e

deslizou sua aliança para fora, jogando-a para o lado onde caiu silenciosamente sobre o chão.

Foi no final da primavera que Baekhyun sentiu dor. Ele começou a perceber isso quando as

dores de cabeça que passou a ter frequentemente já não iam embora. Ele também notou que

seu corpo estava cansado. Depois de duas semanas tentando lidar com isso com o uso de

pílulas, ele cedeu. Não havia muitas ideias em sua mente sobre o que havia de errado com ele

a não ser o pensamento de que eram apenas dores de cabeça e problemas que logo passariam

com uma pílula mágica dada pelo médico.

Ele entrou sem esperar nada e saiu com a sensação de que o mundo inteiro estava em seus

ombros, cobrindo também o seu coração.

Disseram-lhe que uma tomografia computadorizada havia sido agendada para o dia seguinte,

mas, dessa vez, Baekhyun realmente não queria fazer isso sozinho. A primeira pessoa que veio

à sua mente foi Chanyeol, seu marido e sua força. Tomando rapidamente o metrô, Baekhyun

foi até o apartamento de Chanyeol segurando as lágrimas e tentando manter-se forte.

No final das contas ele entrou no taxi apenas para congelar quando o motorista pediu-lhe o

endereço. Ele percebeu naquele momento que ele não sabia. Ele não estava ciente. Ele tentou

se recordar, mas não conseguia se lembrar do endereço que antes ele conhecia como a palma

de sua mão. Perturbado e triste, incapaz de explicar sua repentina e temporária perda de

memória, Baekhyun saltou do taxi e optou por correr, porque ao contrário do endereço, ele

lembrava como uma memória enfraquecida das ruas e esquinas que em suas caminhadas no

passado ele virava.

Ele tinha esperança que talvez eles pudessem reconciliar-se e ter uma noite para compensar

todo o ano evidentemente perdido. Baekhyun tinha esperanças e imaginado, mas assim que

seus olhos focaram em Chanyeol saindo de seu apartamento de mãos entrelaçadas com outro

alguém e seus rostos sorridentes cobertos de satisfação, Baekhyun parou e assistiu como

todas as suas esperanças desmoronavam.

E como a dor que sentiu naquelas últimas semanas, seus olhos lacrimejaram lentamente antes

de as lágrimas escorrerem até que não pudesse mais suportar nada. Com os joelhos tremendo

e os olhos cegados pelas lágrimas, ele deu um passo para trás e virou-se para outra direção.

Sozinho.

Seis meses desde o começo do ano, no início do verão, Kyungsoo sentou-se na cama de

Chanyeol, esperando que ele voltasse do banho. Em sua mão estava a aliança de casamento de

Chanyeol, que Kyungsoo mantinha girando e girando, inspecionando todos os aspectos e

detalhes. Havia se passado tempo o suficiente para Kyungsoo ser entretido pelo objeto

quando Chanyeol voltou para o quarto.

"O que você está fazendo aí, Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Dando de ombros, o rosto de Kyungsoo permaneceu impassível. "Eu estava pensando—ou

melhor, eu estive pensando sobre isso há um tempo, na verdade."

Fechando o zíper das calças e pegando uma camisa, Chanyeol olhou para ele. "O que você está

pensando?" Quando o mais alto viu o anel nas mãos de Kyungsoo, Chanyeol suspirou.

"Kyungsoo."

"Chanyeol, por que você não se divorcia dele logo?" Kyungsoo explodiu.

"Kyungsoo, ele é—"

"Vocês estão afastados por tanto tempo," Disse Kyungsoo. "Seu relacionamento já estava

morto quando eu te conheci. Por que você está arrastando uma coisa quando nenhum de

vocês sente mais nada um pelo outro?"

"Eu não posso simplesmente tacar papéis de divórcio nele tão de repente," Chanyeol

argumentou. "Ele precisa de algum aviso, pelo menos."

"Então dê um aviso a ele," Kyungsoo disse, apertando o anel sobre a palma de sua mão. "Na

verdade, mande a ele um daqueles advogados que entregam papéis judiciais. Isso é um aviso

suficiente, você não acha?"

"Isso é—"

"—Chanyeol." Kyungsoo o encarou com seriedade. "É melhor terminar as coisas agora, sabe.

Assim, nós podemos ter realmente um novo começo. Então você e eu podemos nos casar e

vocês dois podem seguir em frente. Você está comigo agora e, vamos encarar a realidade, ele

provavelmente tem outra pessoa também."

Chanyeol sentiu sua garganta fechar-se com o pensamento de Baekhyun ter outro homem. Era

difícil de imaginar e, por fim, atingiu profundamente seus sentimentos e lembranças.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Eu te amo, Chanyeol, e eu sei que você me ama também." Kyungsoo murmurou. "Então, por

favor, faça isso. Por nós. Por ele. Por todos nós."

Nas noites de segunda-feira, Baekhyun iria escapar de mansinho para o dormitório de

Chanyeol e subir na cama com ele. Chanyeol se assustaria, mas acabaria passando um braço

em torno de seu pequeno namorado, e Kris acordaria no dia seguinte com mais um colega de

quarto.

0:00:01

Chanyeol parou do lado de fora da casa que um dia ele dividiu com Baekhyun por um curto

período de tempo. Ele lembrou-se das promessas que ele havia feito e das esperanças e

sonhos que eles tinham, mas, naquele momento, coisas do passado como aquelas eram o

mesmo que pó para ele, porque eram coisas que ele não havia pensado em inúmeros meses.

Reunindo coragem, ele elevou sua mão e a bateu contra a porta. Ele esperou a porta se abrir e

ser recebido por Baekhyun, mas levou mais tempo do que imaginava e a pessoa que abriu a

porta não foi seu em-breve-ex-marido.

"Olá."

A garota jovem e de rosto agradável que havia aberto a porta sorriu para ele. "Oh, olá." Após

uma pequena pausa, ela perguntou. "Eu suponho que você seja Chanyeol."

Acenando com a cabeça, Chanyeol confirmou. "Sim."

"Bom, pode entrar." Ela disse, dando um passo para o lado. Quando Chanyeol entrou, ela

fechou a porta atrás de si. "Aliás, eu sou a Luna."

"Prazer em conhecê-la." Chanyeol disse, estendendo uma mão a ela.

"Obrigada!" Ela respondeu animada, apertando sua mão. "Baekhyun deve descer a qualquer

momento." Então, com um suave, porém triste olhar, ela disse. "Ele estava esperando por

você."

As palavras foram um pouco dolorosas para Chanyeol, mas não havia como negar a verdade

nelas. Ele havia assinado os papéis do divórcio e ele garantiu que Baekhyun recebesse o aviso

duas semanas antes. É claro que Baekhyun o estava esperando. Na verdade, esperá-lo em pé

naquele saguão o deixou um pouco nervoso ao pensar como Baekhyun iria reagir. Ele

imaginou Baekhyun gritando e berrando contra si, derramando lágrimas com olhos que

ansiavam por sangue.

Mas essa imagem não se concretizou. Quando ele olhou para a escada onde Baekhyun estava

descendo lentamente, Chanyeol notou o sorriso que costumava fazer seu coração parar—e

ainda fazia. Chanyeol se encontrava na entrada da casa, seu coração aflito e sem batimentos

por causa de Baekhyun. Afastando essa sensação de si, Chanyeol aproximou-se lentamente.

"Hei."

Caminhando em direção ao seu marido, Baekhyun abriu os braços. Sem esperar que Chanyeol

fizesse o primeiro movimento, ele o abraçou antes de afastar-se depois de um tempo

apropriado. "Oi, grandão."

Os lábios de Chanyeol se comprimiram. Ele não queria mais ser chamado de "grandão." Isso

trazia a ele tantas coisas de volta que poderiam desviá-lo de seu propósito inicial. "Não me

chame mais assim, Baek."

Com a boca ligeiramente aberta, Baekhyun assentiu compreensivamente. "Sinto muito," disse

ele com uma risada. "Eu esqueci que estamos nos divorciando. Claro." Dando uma batida leve

no braço de Chanyeol, Baekhyun virou-se e indicou com um dedo. "Vamos para a sala de estar,

certo? Luna, você pode fazer um chá para o Chanyeol? Eu vou querer água."

"Você quer com limão, Baek?" ela perguntou.

"Não, só água."

"Entendi." Luna disse, estalando a língua e fazendo seu caminho em direção à cozinha.

Chanyeol a assistiu sair, perguntando-se sobre o relacionamento de Baekhyun com ela. Em sua

mente, as palavras de Kyungsoo vieram à tona. Talvez Baekhyun tenha encontrado alguém

assim como ele havia encontrado Kyungsoo. Ambos descobriram pessoas que eram

convenientes de se estar com.

Uma vez sentado, Chanyeol estudou o rosto de Baekhyun. "Você parece um pouco... cansado,

Baek. Está dormindo bem?"

Demorou um pouco, mas Baekhyun assentiu com um sorriso. "Eu tenho trabalhado um pouco

mais intensamente nos últimos dias. É só isso."

"Certo..." Chanyeol inspirou por um segundo antes de abrir sua maleta. "Como você sabe, eu

trouxe as coisas para você assinar."

"É claro."

"Não vai demorar muito."

"Eu sei."

"Eu estou tentando fazer isso o menos doloroso possível para você, Baek."

Baekhyun riu suavemente. "Isso nunca será indolor."

Chanyeol olhou Baekhyun nos olhos. "Eu sinto muito..."

"Eu estou bem..."

Incapaz de suportar o clima pesado, Chanyeol seguiu em frente com o que estava fazendo. Ele

pegou os papéis e os levou pela mesa de café até Baekhyun, que se sentou do lado oposto ao

seu. Como Chanyeol havia notado, Baekhyun moveu-se com certa lentidão, mas ele imaginou

que ele estava apenas com medo de encarar a realidade que os papéis lhe traziam.

Quando Baekhyun levantou as folhas e passou os olhos sobre elas, Chanyeol falou. "Você está

basicamente reconhecendo que ambos desejamos isso. Isso também significa que você está

disposto a ir à corte nos dias de audiências e reuniões onde vamos discutir como dividir tudo.

Mas, Baek, a casa... Essa casa vai continuar com você, eu te prometo."

"Você me promete?"

"Sim"

"Você também me prometeu coisas no altar." Baekhyun disse suavemente em um suspiro

quase surdo. "Mas aqui estamos." Não querendo que seu marido rebatesse suas palavras,

Baekhyun mudou de assunto. "Então, onde eu assino?"

"Na parte inferior da página." Disse Chanyeol. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso. "Você precisa de

uma caneta?"

"Sim."

Assim que seus dedos tocaram um no outro quando Chanyeol lhe estendeu a caneta, ele pôde

notar a temperatura do corpo de Baekhyun. "Você está com frio?"

"Não, eu estou bem."

"Mas suas mãos não são normalmente frias. Elas são quentes."

"Fico feliz em saber que você se lembra."

Um minuto se passou e Chanyeol assistiu Baekhyun segurar a caneta, mas não a mover.

"Baek—"

"Hei, Chanyeol," Baekhyun disse reluzente, olhando para ele com um sorriso que fez Chanyeol

sentir-se de volta em seus tempos de faculdade. "Posso te pedir uma coisa?"

Tendo consciência do que estava fazendo Baekhyun passar, Chanyeol assentiu. "Claro.

Qualquer coisa."

Baekhyun sustentou o olhar de Chanyeol suavemente antes de perguntar. "Por favor, fique

comigo por uma semana."

"Baek—"

"Chanyeol, por favor."

"Eu não posso."

"Por que, Yeol?"

"Por causa do Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun prendeu sua respiração. Ele sabia sobre Kyungsoo. Ele sabia sobre o cara que

respondia as ligações por Chanyeol. Ainda assim, Baekhyun não poderia evitar, mas sentir uma

pontada de dor no peito. "É apenas por uma semana..."

"Uma semana é muito longa."

"Nós fomos casados por quase quatro anos, Yeol," Baekhyun disse com um sorriso triste.

"Uma semana é tudo o que eu estou pedindo, grandão."

Chanyeol manteve os lábios comprimidos. "O que você espera que aconteça em uma

semana?"

Mesmo que o silêncio tivesse crescido, havia um certo tipo de tranquilidade no ar. Baekhyun

desviara o olhar, mas quando ele respondeu a pergunta de Chanyeol, ele o fez de forma solene

e honesta. A aparência cansada em seus olhos o fez parecer inocentemente bonito e calmo, e

isso era algo que Chanyeol não poderia evitar, se não notar.

"Eu não estou esperando que nada aconteça..." Baekhyun respondeu lentamente,

entrelaçando seus dedos delicadamente. "Por uma semana, eu só quero que finja, Yeol," Ele

disse com um tom de voz que ameaçava quebrar. "Eu quero que você me ame como

costumava ser..."

"Baek—"

Com um sorriso triste no rosto, Baekhyun levantou uma das mãos. "Eu disse 'fingir'. Lembre-se

disso, grandão." Ele riu levemente. "Você não tem que estar apaixonado por mim. Eu já sei

que você não está mais. Eu só quero que você finja. Eu não vou pedir mais nada a você. Esta

será a última promessa que você terá de manter por mim..."

1440

Era estranho estar naquela casa novamente, porém, mais ainda, dormir em um quarto

diferente ao que ele dividia com Baekhyun—ou costumava dividir. Assim que ele deitou em

sua cama naquela noite, ele refletiu sobre a situação. Ele sentiu como se, se Deus tivesse

decidido castiga-lo ali mesmo, ele seria merecedor, por fazer o que ele estava fazendo. Ele

ainda não se sentia bem consigo mesmo sabendo que depois de meses de quase nenhum

contato, ele finalmente havia contatado Baekhyun apenas para lhe dar a notícia de que

desejava o divórcio. Mas no final, em sua cabeça, era inevitável. Eles não estavam mais

funcionando juntos. Chanyeol mudou de uma forma. Baekhyun mudou de outra.

Ele virou o rosto para a direita e encarou a janela. E assim que ele notou a presença de estrelas

brilhantes no céu, Chanyeol perguntou-se o que mais a vida na cidade havia lhe impedido de

enxergar.

Uma das preocupações de Chanyeol eram as roupas; ele não havia trazido nada já que não

estava planejando ficar ali por mais que algumas horas. Quando contou a Baekhyun seu

dilema, o menor sorriu e lhe disse para não se preocupar com isso. À medida que o tempo

trouxe consigo a noite, ele levou Chanyeol ao quarto de hóspedes próximo ao que antes era o

quarto de ambos. Baekhyun saiu por um momento, mas voltou logo em seguida com três

camisetas em seus braços enquanto Luna, que o seguia de perto, carregava muito mais,

incluindo calças de pijama, shorts, boxers e mais camisetas.

"Eu não consegui carregar tudo." Baekhyun explicou. "É muito pesado para mim."

Chanyeol então olhou para a pequena pilha de roupas que Baekhyun e Luna haviam trazido e

colocado em sua cama. "Não parecem tão pesados."

"Eles pesam como uma tonelada para mim." Baekhyun disse calmamente.

Quando Baekhyun saiu do quarto, logo após Luna, oferecendo um "boa noite" para Chanyeol,

ele recitou uma sequência de números antes de sair. Incapaz de compreender o binário,

Chanyeol ignorou. Porém, quanto mais ele ficava ali sozinho em seu quarto, mais uma certa

curiosidade o consumia até que seus olhos se voltassem para a pilha de roupas. Então ele foi

até a cama, as reuniu e as levantou.

Elas não eram pesadas.

Apesar das circunstâncias de sua situação e das mensagens de texto furiosas que recebeu de

Kyungsoo na noite anterior, Chanyeol acordou com uma tranquilidade e paz. Ele não conseguia

entender o motivo. Talvez fosse porque ele não estava na cidade e, pela primeira vez, seu sono

não envolvia o ruído de sirenes e carros ao fundo. Ou talvez fosse a própria casa. Baekhyun

não perdeu nenhum detalhe para tornar cada cômodo acolhedor e confortável.

Ele tomou um banho rápido e colocou as roupas que Baekhyun havia lhe emprestado. Ele não

havia reparado até se olhar no espelho e perceber sua aparência, notando algo: Baekhyun deu

a ele as roupas que tinha deixado para trás.

Uma grande amargura tomou conta de si. Ele não sabia se Baekhyun havia feito isso de

propósito ou não, sendo que Chanyeol sabia que provavelmente não. Havia perguntas em sua

mente como por que Baekhyun ainda as tinha. Elas eram velhas. Ele não as usava há anos. Ele

havia as deixado para trás.

Por que Baekhyun não se livrou delas?

Quanto mais se olhava no espelho, mais Chanyeol percebia que ele se parecia exatamente

como costumava ser. Era engraçado como algumas roupas velhas e nenhum produto nos

cabelos fizeram-no parecido com o que ele era há dois ou três anos atrás. Mas isso era

contrário à forma como ele se sentia. Não era engraçado. Era amargo e o queimava algo

dentro de si. Talvez fosse culpa. Chanyeol não sabia. Ele só queria passar pelos seis dias

restantes e voltar para casa.

Chanyeol estava distante. Ele não sabia como agir, apesar de a única coisa que Baekhyun lhe

pedira fora que fingisse. Como você deve agir para fingir? Era um ciclo que não tinha

respostas.

O café da manhã foi um pouco duro, mas Baekhyun tentou, fazendo Chanyeol sentir que ele

precisava tentar também. Luna havia feito café. Baekhyun pediu que o de Chanyeol fosse

preto. Então ele pediu o dele com leite. E quando Chanyeol o encarou, Baekhyun sorriu

timidamente para ele e deu de ombros.

"Eu ainda me lembro," Ele disse. Então ele partiu os lábios, desejando dizer a Chanyeol que de

vez em quando ele recapitulava as coisas que o mais alto gostava para que, então, ele nunca se

esquecesse. Mas no final das contas fechou a boca e se escondeu atrás de um sorriso.

"Tem uma árvore que não fica muito longe daqui, Chanyeol." Baekhyun disse quando Luna

estava limpando a mesa do café da manhã.

"O que você quer com uma árvore?"

Por um momento Baekhyun deu a Chanyeol um olhar vazio, antes de suavizá-lo. "Eu quero

gravar uma coisa nela."

Naquele momento, tudo fez sentido na cabeça de Chanyeol. Ele lembrou-se do antigo hobby

de Baekhyun, de escrever as iniciais deles nas cascas das árvores, dizendo que elas estariam ali

para o mundo inteiro ver. Chanyeol franziu o cenho. "Baek—"

"Vamos, Chanyeol."

"Não faça isso."

Baekhyun não pôde se conter. Seu sorriso vacilou por uma fração de segundos. "Nós estamos

apenas fingindo, lembra?"

A palavra-chave era "fingir." Chanyeol não sabia por que Baekhyun queria fazer algo tão cruel

como fingir sendo que ambos não sabiam que tudo o que estava acontecendo não era real. Ele

podia ver como tudo aquilo estava machucando o pequeno moreno. Mas, ainda assim, era

apenas por uma semana, e foi a única condição de Baekhyun para assinar os papeis. Era o

máximo que Chanyeol podia fazer, então, no final, ele assentiu.

"Certo."

No curto período de tempo que passou lá, ele percebeu que Baekhyun reagia lentamente

sobre as coisas. Às vezes ele levaria um minuto para processar algo complexo e quando ele

precisava fazer algo que envolvesse muito trabalho, Luna estava por perto para fazer isso por

ele.

Chanyeol ainda não conseguia entender a relação de Baekhyun com Luna. Ele não sabia se ela

era uma governanta, uma empregada doméstica, ou uma namorada—embora "namorada"

estivesse fora de questão uma vez que suas interações pareciam estritamente de irmão e irmã.

Mas, mesmo que Chanyeol não pudesse traçar uma linha do que era aquela relação, ele sabia

que Luna era protetora com Baekhyun por algum motivo qualquer.

Enquanto ele esperava no saguão, ele pôde ouvir as vozes de Baekhyun e Luna vindo de um

canto da casa. Com os ouvidos atentos, Chanyeol não podia evitar, mas ouvir a conversa.

"Você tem certeza que quer andar tão longe?" Ele podia ouvir a voz preocupada de Luna.

"Eu andei até lá muitas vezes. Eu vou ficar bem."

"Isso foi antes..."

"Está tudo bem. Eu tenho o Chanyeol."

A conversa terminou ali. No momento seguinte, Chanyeol viu Baekhyun surgir daquele canto e

andar em direção a si. Atrás do menor, Luna tentou manter seu olhar feliz estampado no rosto,

mas Chanyeol era capaz de ver o olhar distinto de verdadeira preocupação.

Eles caminharam por dez minutos em uma trilha e a árvore que Baekhyun estava falando só foi

vista quando eles saíram do trajeto. Depois de uma boa quantidade de vegetação, Baekhyun

apontou para uma árvore que parecia superior às outras ao seu redor.

Chanyeol assistiu enquanto um animado Baekhyun inspecionava a base da árvore. Então ele

sentou-se assim que Baekhyun começou a trabalhar em seu pequeno projeto. Enquanto

observava, Chanyeol sentiu algo aquecer-se dentro de si apenas observando a presença do

pequeno rapaz diante da árvore gigante. Era uma visão agradável e pela primeira vez em muito

tempo, Chanyeol baixou sua guarda.

Depois de alguns minutos tentando penetrar a madeira dura, Baekhyun suspirou e virou-se

para Chanyeol, estendendo o canivete. "Você pode fazer isso pra mim?"

Chanyeol piscou antes de ficar de pé. Ele se aproximou e delicadamente pegou o objeto

cortante das mãos de Baekhyun. "Essa madeira é dura de cortar?"

"Eu só estou um pouco cansado."

Chanyeol o encarou. "Você dormiu bem noite passada?"

O silêncio cresceu por alguns segundos antes de Baekhyun responder. "Sim..."

"Então por que você está cansado?" Chanyeol perguntou, olhando de volta para a árvore e

fiscalizando a faca.

"Eu estive doente por um tempo..." Baekhyun respondeu.

"Você foi ao médico?"

"Yep."

"E então?"

"Eles disseram que era apenas um resfriado," Baekhyun disse, desviando o olhar. "Eles falaram

que ficarei bem..."

"Apenas um resfriado, é?"

"Apenas um resfriado."

Chanyeol franziu seus lábios e apontou a faca para a árvore. "Então, o que você quer que eu

escreva?"

"Binário."

Chanyeol bufou, mas sorriu levemente de qualquer maneira. "É sempre binário com você."

"Números podem dizer coisas que os seres humanos às vezes nunca teriam coragem de dizer

com palavras," Baekhyun disse, sorrindo de volta. "Onde as palavras são vagas, os números

são precisos."

Eles pararam por um segundo antes que Chanyeol se mexesse novamente e Baekhyun

lentamente começasse a lhe ditar a sequência. Quando Chanyeol terminou, uma hora e meia

já havia se passado. No final das contas, não fora um tempo perdido. Eles falaram sobre o

passado e sobre os tempos que os fizeram rir até que seus olhos estivessem cheios de

lágrimas.

Baekhyun riu pela primeira vez em tanto tempo que pareceu desbloquear alguma coisa nos

ouvidos de Chanyeol quando a linda melodia o preencheu. Por tanto tempo, Chanyeol foi

privado da risada que o fez olhar duas vezes para Baekhyun nos tempos da faculdade. E agora,

com o som de volta à sua vida, Chanyeol estava inundado com diferentes tipos de emoção. Ele

não tinha certeza de como se sentir. Tudo o que ele sabia era que ele sentia o calor dentro de

seu peito e as batidas de seu coração voltando à vida.

E quando terminaram o que lá foram fazer, eles caminharam novamente para a casa no ritmo

lento de Baekhyun, deixando uma mensagem na floresta que dizia:

"010001010111010100100000011000010110100101101110011001000110000100100000011

0010101110011011101000110111101110101001000000110000101110000011000010110100

1011110000110111101101110011000010110010001101111001000000111000001101111011

100100010000001110110011011110110001101100101"

E se Chanyeol soubesse código binário, ele saberia o que os números estavam tentando lhe

dizer.

Eu ainda estou apaixonado por você.

Naquela noite, Chanyeol sentiu alguma coisa quente engatinhar até sua cama. Quando seus

olhos se abriram, ele viu o contorno da figura de Baekhyun parado contra a luz da lua. Então,

com uma voz calma, Baekhyun disse, "Posso dormir com você essa noite?"

Ele deveria ter hesitado, mas Chanyeol não o fez. Ele moveu as cobertas e deu espaço. "Entra

aqui..."

Lentamente, Baekhyun deitou-se. Ele manteve sua distância, encarando a outra parede, mas

foi inesperadamente Chanyeol que o puxou para perto de si. Aquilo não era necessário. Não

havia nada em seu acordo sobre contato físico, mas Chanyeol pôs seus braços ao redor da

cintura de Baekhyun de qualquer maneira. O ato surpreendeu Baekhyun por um segundo, mas

então ele se ajustou nos braços fortes de seu marido, reprimindo as lágrimas enquanto

tentava voltar a dormir.

2880

Eles passaram o segundo dia cantando. Chanyeol não havia tocado em um violão há tanto

tempo, ele surpreendeu a si mesmo por estar tocando bem. Ele errou em algumas notas e não

conseguia manter-se dentro de certos tempos, mas apesar de tudo, Baekhyun aplaudiu e

sorriu para ele, elogiando-o por lembrar-se de tanta coisa mesmo com os anos de falta de

prática.

Enquanto Chanyeol tocava o violão, ele também cantava, mas foi Baekhyun quem cantou a

maior parte—ou pelo menos tentou. Sua voz falhou e ele não conseguia atingir as notas altas

da forma como Chanyeol se lembrava. Ele poderia ficar chateado, mas Chanyeol o cutucaria no

joelho e lhe daria um sorriso. Então eles continuaram com Chanyeol guiando a música e

Baekhyun voltando a ser aquele que acompanha. Nenhum deles se importou com a mudança

de papéis. Suas vozes juntas continuavam harmônicas.

Quando o Sol se pôs e as estrelas surgiram no céu, Baekhyun levou um cobertor para o lado de

fora e convidou Chanyeol. No quintal atrás de sua casa, Baekhyun colocou o cobertor no chão

e, com a ajuda de Chanyeol, eles se deitaram.

Deitados de costas, eles assistiram as estrelas brilhando em um confortável silêncio. Quando

Chanyeol comentou sobre o quão raro eram as estrelas na cidade, Baekhyun mencionou a

poluição luminosa.

"Eles evitam que você veja o céu. Isso distrai vocês."

"Me impede de ver isso todas as noites."

"Yep..." Baekhyun respondeu gentilmente. "Ela faz isso."

4320

Chanyeol não sabia se Baekhyun sempre fora desajeitado. A primeira vez que Baekhyun

derrubou um copo de água pareceu apenas um acidente, mas quando ele apertou os olhos e

tentou alcançar outro copo vinte minutos mais tarde apenas para derrubá-lo novamente,

Chanyeol podia ver que algo estava errado.

Quando eles estavam recolhidos no chão da sala, preparando-se para jogar uma série de jogos

de tabuleiro que Luna havia pegado no sótão, Chanyeol não pôde evitar perguntar. "Você está

bem, Baek?"

Levantando uma sobrancelha enquanto tirava o pó dos jogos, Baekhyun cantarolou. "Sim, eu

estou bem."

"Eu quis dizer a sua saúde," Chanyeol esclareceu. "Você tem certeza que é só um resfriado?"

"O que mais poderia ser?" Baekhyun deu de ombros. "Estou cansado o tempo todo por causa

disso."

Chanyeol sentiu que havia algo mais, mas não quis ser insistente. "Eu vejo você tomando

remédios às vezes." Ele murmurou. "São para o resfriado também?"

Baekhyun fez uma pausa antes de levantar a tampa do jogo Monopoly. "Sim... eles são para o

meu resfriado. Às vezes eu tenho dores de cabeça."

Mordendo os lábios, Chanyeol disse "Talvez você devesse ir ver um médico novamente."

"Talvez eu devesse."

A atmosfera se tornou pesada, mas assim que o jogo começou, ficou mais leve. Eles não

tinham apostas. Ninguém prometeu tirar a roupa a cada propriedade perdida, mas as risadas e

piadas – como os insultos – eram todos reais e livres de qualquer fingimento.

5760

Na quarta noite, eles se amontoaram embaixo de um cobertor na sala de estar. Os dois –

juntamente com Luna, que se sentou no chão – assistiram Titanic, um dos filmes favoritos de

Baekhyun. Chanyeol sabia que Baekhyun estaria jorrando lágrimas no final do filme, mas,

surpreendentemente, o homem cauteloso que sempre estava cansado demais para ficar

acordado após as dez, adormeceu encostado em seu ombro.

Ele parecia tranquilo, mesmo no escuro e com apenas a iluminação da televisão atingindo seu

rosto. Chanyeol reparou nisso. Decidindo que não valia a pena Baekhyun acordar dolorido por

dormir daquela forma, Chanyeol se levantou do sofá e pegou Baekhyun em seus braços.

Luna levantou-se para ajudar, seguindo atrás de Chanyeol até ele colocar Baekhyun em sua

própria cama. Depois de tirar seus sapados e puxar as cobertas até cobrirem completamente o

corpo cansado do pequeno, Chanyeol virou-se e encarou Luna, que estava assistindo tudo o

que ele estava fazendo.

"Ele sempre está cansado assim?"

Houve um silêncio. "Nem sempre." Ela respondeu.

Olhando para trás e vendo Baekhyun dormir, Chanyeol suspirou. "Ele disse que está sofrendo

com um resfriado."

"Um resfriado..." Luna murmurou.

"Diga a ele para ir ao médico se isso ficar pior."

Luna ia dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu transformá-las em palavras. Ela deu de ombros

e assentiu. "Eu vou dizer isso a ele." Ela permaneceu ali por mais alguns minutos antes de

perceber que Chanyeol queria ficar sozinho com Baekhyun. Recuando, ela deixou o quarto.

Assim que Luna se foi, o olhar de Chanyeol recaiu completamente sobre Baekhyun. Movendo

sua mão, ele afastou os fios de Baekhyun para longe de seu rosto. Quando ele tocou em seus

fios, notou a sensação que eles lhes transmitiam. Não eram tão suaves ou brilhantes quanto

costumavam ser—ou pelo menos como ele se lembrava. Chanyeol não sabia o que pensar. Em

sua mente, a causa pode ter sido o estresse. Quando ele olhou sobre seus ombros, ele viu o

notebook que Baekhyun havia deixado aberto e conectado.

No final, Chanyeol decidiu que era apenas estresse por causa do trabalho duro para a criação

de outro livro. Inclinando-se, Chanyeol hesitou em um primeiro momento, mas cedeu ao seu

desejo. Ele beijou o topo da testa de Baekhyun e deixou que seus lábios permanecessem sobre

o homem frágil antes de levantar-se e sair do quarto.

7200

Durante o rompimento, Chanyeol estava frequentemente ocupado demais para ao menos

prestar atenção aos planos de Baekhyun e seu trabalho. Ele sabia os interesses gerais de

Baekhyun, mas o trabalho sempre o deixou cansado demais para se importar. Naquela tarde,

pela primeira vez, Chanyeol sentou-se e ouviu os planos de Baekhyun.

Baekhyun movia-se lentamente, mas Chanyeol já estava acostumado com seu ritmo agora. Ele

também havia se acostumado com os esquecimentos ocasionais de Baekhyun ou em receber

respostas estagnadas. Não era raro Baekhyun esfregar os olhos e fechá-los por um tempo.

Chanyeol, tentando fazer o que podia, levantaria e lhe buscaria água sempre que possível.

Papéis espalhados no chão da sala de estar. Havia papéis pequenos com anotações sobre eles,

bem como pacotes grampeados. Baekhyun os espalhou e Chanyeol o assistiu enquanto o

menor lutava para organizá-los da forma que queria—se fosse por isso que ele continuamente

parecia frustrado e confuso.

"Então," Baekhyun começou, "Essas são todas as minhas ideias e planejamentos."

"Isso é bastante." Chanyeol comentou, olhando para a bagunça. "Essas são as ideias que você

teve a anos atrás?"

"Não. Eu joguei fora tudo o que eu tinha naquela época."

Chanyeol levantou uma sobrancelha. "Tudo?"

Acenando com a cabeça, Baekhyun confirmou. "Eu joguei tudo fora no começo da primavera."

"Por quê?"

"Eu queria começar de novo. Eu percebi que andei escrevendo muita coisa absurda."

"Bom, absurdo é seu estilo, não é?" Chanyeol disse, oferecendo um sorriso.

"É, mas eu queria tentar algo diferente. É isso."

Olhando para as palavras no papel, Chanyeol sorriu. "Bem, eu tenho certeza que será bom.

Assim como o resto."

Olhando para Chanyeol, os olhos de Baekhyun começaram a brilhar enquanto seus lábios se

curvaram. "Obrigado, Yeol."

"Por nada."

Depois de um momento, ele perguntou. "Você vai ler?"

Chanyeol piscou. "Seu livro?"

Acenando com a cabeça, Baekhyun disse. "É. Quando ele for publicado." Então ele

acrescentou. "No entanto, eu não o farei prometer que o lerá. Eu já lhe disse que essa semana

será a última coisa que eu pedirei a você..."

Sentindo um puxão forte em seu coração, Chanyeol levantou a mão e virou o rosto de

Baekhyun em sua direção. "Eu lerei ele."

Baekhyun parecia mais triste do que feliz, o que foi completamente contrário ao que Chanyeol

esperava. Mordendo seus lábios por um segundo, Baekhyun acenou com a cabeça novamente.

"Obrigado."

"Sem problemas."

Quando Baekhyun parou por um instante para fechar os olhos e respirar várias vezes

profundamente, Chanyeol o encarou com uma expressão preocupada. "Dor de cabeça?"

"Sim..." A voz de Baekhyun era fraca. "Dor de cabeça."

8640

Chanyeol olhou para seu celular e viu as mensagens de texto de Kyungsoo. Ele as respondeu

rapidamente e de forma curta antes de desligar seu celular mais uma vez. Quando foi até a

cozinha, encontrou Luna sozinha, o que era o que ele precisava. Tocando no ombro da moça,

Chanyeol recuou instintivamente quando ela virou com uma faca na mão.

"Oh," Ela disse. "Olá Chanyeol."

"Olá." Chanyeol ajeitou sua postura por um segundo, assim como sua camisa que tinha certeza

ser da época da faculdade. "Eu quero lhe pedir um favor."

Luna o encarou. "Que tipo de favor?" Perguntou com cautela.

"Você pode fazer a comida preferida de Baekhyun essa noite? E você tem vinho?" Ele

perguntou.

"Vinho..."

"Para acompanhar o jantar." Justificou.

"Eu acho que o Baekhyun ficaria melhor apenas com água, Chanyeol..." Luna murmurou.

Chanyeol foi pego de surpresa por um momento, mas então assentiu compreensivamente.

"Tudo bem. Sem vinho. Mas você pode fazer a comida?"

Colocando a faca de volta no balcão, Luna cruzou os braços. "O que você está tentando fazer?"

"Eu estou tentando dar a ele um bom jantar."

"Por quê?"

"Porque é minha última noite aqui."

Com os lábios comprimidos, Luna suspirou. "Chanyeol, não. Você não está fazendo nada bem a

ele com esse tipo de coisa. Você sabe que isso só vai machucá-lo, não é? Você está indo um

pouco mais a frente por uma noite, mas partindo no dia seguinte. Eu sei que você está apenas

sendo gentil, mas isso é muito cruel."

A mandíbula de Chanyeol pareceu travar. Ele não sabia o que dizer. "Mas eu quero fazer isso.

Não para machucá-lo, mas para compensá-lo por tudo."

"Qual o sentido de compensá-lo quando tudo o que você fará é deixá-lo no dia seguinte por

outra pessoa?"

Dando um passo para trás, Chanyeol sentiu uma dor repentina e aguda em seu peito. Era

verdade. Era a verdade fria e dolorosa. Amanhã ele deixaria a casa com os papéis assinados e

nunca mais voltaria. Ele deixaria Baekhyun para trás com nada a não ser a casa e algum direito.

E ele sentia-se horrível porque pelos últimos dias, ele estava fugindo da realidade. Agora, uma

noite antes de partir, Chanyeol não sabia mais como lidar com isso.

Engolindo em seco, Chanyeol tentou. "Luna, é apenas essa noite. Por favor."

Luna o encarou fixamente antes de responder. "Tudo bem."

Chanyeol queria suspirar em alívio. "Obrigado."

Depois de alguns segundos, Luna perguntou. "Você ainda o ama?"

"Que tipo de pergunta é essa?" Chanyeol murmurou, incerto de uma resposta.

"É uma pergunta racional."

Pensando sobre isso, Chanyeol percebeu que ele não sabia a resposta. Sentia-se em conflito. A

palavra "lar" não tinha mais um significado definitivo. Os dias em que passou na casa

pareceram mais calorosos a ele do que o apartamento em que vinha vivendo em anos. A

risada de Baekhyun parecia banhar-lhe prazerosamente enquanto a risada de Kyungsoo

parecia mais uma réplica que tentava afetá-lo da mesma forma que a de Baekhyun afetava.

Seus olhos estavam mais cansados do que Chanyeol já vira, mas nos últimos dias, apesar do

quão fracos os olhos de Baekhyun haviam se tornado, Chanyeol ainda podia ver o fogo que um

dia ali esteve.

Não deveria haver hesitação quando seu coração já sabia a resposta, mas sua mente—o

mestre de todos os seus pensamentos e ações—interceptou a resposta confiante de seu

coração e a distorceu, deixando Chanyeol mudo e confuso. Seu coração disse sim, mas sua

cabeça lançava-lhe a imagem de Kyungsoo.

Depois de alguns minutos e ainda sem obter uma resposta, Luna deu de ombros. "Esqueça o

que perguntei. Eu cozinharei para você hoje. Faça ele feliz, nem que seja apenas por essa

noite."

Algumas velas iluminavam o cômodo. Luzes apagadas definiam o clima. A comida estava posta

em seus pratos.

Quando Baekhyun entrou, ele mordeu os lábios com tanta força que pensou que sangrariam.

Ele queria voltar e fugir para longe dali porque aquilo não parecia real, mas quando ele sentiu

o peito de Chanyeol contra suas costas e suas mãos em seu ombro, o encorajando a seguir em

frente, Baekhyun não teve escolha a não ser consentir.

Depois que eles se sentaram, começaram a comer. Eles não falaram nos primeiros minutos,

mas depois a conversa se iniciou. Ela se intensificou ainda mais quando Baekhyun sorriu e

comentou sobre suas aparências. Chanyeol estava vestido com uma camisa simples e shorts.

Baekhyun usava uma camiseta e calças de pijama. Nenhum dos trajes era adequado para o

que deveria ser um jantar romântico.

Quando ambos haviam terminado, Baekhyun se levantou da mesa depois de agradecer

Chanyeol. Ele planejava sair para lavar suas mãos, mas assim que ficou de pé, Chanyeol

levantou-se mais rapidamente e se aproximou dele, puxando-o para cima. Ele guiou Baekhyun

até a sala de estar, que estava tão ofuscada e preenchida com pequenas chamas das velas

perfumadas quanto a sala de jantar.

Então ele pegou o controle remoto e apertou o botão play, iniciando um fluxo de músicas

lentas no alto-falante. A esse ponto, Baekhyun estava tremendo. Era demais para ele suportar.

Ele queria jogar-se no chão, mas os braços de Chanyeol ao redor de sua cintura o mantinham

em pé. Com a outra mão, Chanyeol segurou a direita de Baekhyun, entrelaçando seus dedos

assim que eles começaram a se balançar de um lado para o outro.

Foi um momento doce, mas para Baekhyun, também lhe trouxe dor. E mesmo que Chanyeol

descansasse sua bochecha no topo da cabeça de Baekhyun, e mesmo que ele os mantivesse

balançando ao som calmo dos alto-falantes; ele podia ouvir o choro de Baekhyun contra seu

corpo.

Assim que ele abraçou o menor contra si com ainda mais força, ele cerrou os olhos e mordeu

seus lábios. Ele tentou ignorar a secura em sua garganta e lutou contra o forte desejo de

também chorar em silêncio.

10080

Quando amanheceu, Chanyeol não desejava mais voltar à cidade. Mas ele precisava. Lá era

onde ele pertencia. Era onde ele funcionava. Era lá que sua vida estava. Era onde Kyungsoo

estava. Com um suspiro, ele levantou da cama e ligou seu celular. Haviam diversas chamadas

não atendidas de seu namorado e Chanyeol percebeu que já era hora de retornar as ligações.

Ele levou uma bronca quando Kyungsoo imediatamente lhe atendeu. Houve um monte de "Por

que você não me ligou de volta?!" e "Você tem ignorado minhas mensagens!" jogados em sua

direção, mas assim que os minutos se passaram e Kyungsoo se acalmou, Chanyeol claramente

explicou para ele que estava indo para casa naquela manhã. Com um tom de voz irritado,

Kyungsoo aceitou, dizendo-lhe para fazê-lo rapidamente para que eles pudessem seguir em

frente com suas vidas. Logo depois, eles desligaram.

Chanyeol tirou as roupas que o faziam o homem que um dia pertencera a outro tempo e

entrou novamente nas roupas que vestia quando chegou naquela casa. Ele arrumou seu

cabelo e alinhou seu terno. Logo em seguida, assim que se olhou no espelho, ele reconheceu o

miserável fodido que ele vinha sendo pelos últimos anos.

Na cozinha, ele viu Baekhyun sentado à mesa. Quando o menor olhou para cima, Chanyeol

notou que seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Era óbvio que Baekhyun havia chorado, o que fez o

peito de Chanyeol se contorcer em formas inimagináveis ainda mais quando Baekhyun sorriu.

"Bom dia."

"Bom dia."

Um silêncio se seguiu quando Baekhyun olhou para baixo e pegou a pasta que estava em sua

frente e a estendeu para Chanyeol com ambas as mãos, como se uma não fosse suficiente para

levantar o leve material. "Está tudo assinado."

Chanyeol fez uma careta quando seus dedos tomaram a pasta de Baekhyun. Eles estavam

trêmulos, mas Chanyeol tentou controlar seu corpo. "Obrigado."

Acenando com a cabeça, Baekhyun desviou o olhar. "Você vai ficar para o café?" Ele perguntou

em voz baixa.

"Não..." Chanyeol respondeu suavemente. "Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho essa tarde... Eu

preciso ir o mais rápido possível."

Sem olhar para ele, Baekhyun assentiu. "Eu entendo." Dando a Chanyeol um último olhar,

Baekhyun sorriu até que tudo dentro de si doesse. "Obrigado por tudo, Yeol." Ele disse com a

voz trêmula.

Chanyeol sentiu-se destruído. Ele queria puxar Baekhyun daquela cadeira e beijá-lo, chorar, e

dizer a ele qualquer coisa que ele precisasse dizer para sentir-se melhor. Ele queria consertar

as coisas. Ele queria ficar. Chanyeol realmente queria ficar. Ele não queria voltar para seu

trabalho ou para seu apartamento. Seu coração ansiava por ficar no lugar que sempre chamou

de lar, mas o corpo de Chanyeol discordava.

Com uma expressão impassível, Chanyeol engoliu em seco e assentiu com a cabeça, aceitando

o fato que Baekhyun mais uma vez desviou o olhar. "Sem problemas. Obrigado... Pelos

papéis." Sabendo que Baekhyun não iria respondê-lo sobre isso, Chanyeol continuou. "Se

cuide, Baek."

"Adeus, Yeol." Baekhyun disse com a voz em um sussurro. Seu rosto ainda estava voltado para

a mesa, recusando-se a olhar para cima.

De certa forma, Chanyeol estava grato ao fato de Baekhyun se recusar a encará-lo. Ele teria

visto o olhar arrependido em seu rosto. Com um coração pesado que não queria ser arrancado

do lugar onde gostaria de estar, Chanyeol deu um passo para trás antes de girar em seus

calcanhares.

"Adeus, Baek."

Quando Chanyeol voltou para seu apartamento, foi como se houvesse retornado como outro

homem. Era engraçado para ele como uma semana fez o desprezar tudo o que ele havia sido

nos últimos dois anos e tudo o que havia feito. Kyungsoo o cumprimentou alegremente, mas

Chanyeol descobriu que doía sorrir. Ele queria chorar, mas ele não podia. Ele não queria chorar

porque seus pensamentos iriam direto para Baekhyun. Ao invés disso, ele forçou seu corpo a

envolver seus braços em torno de Kyungsoo.

Quatro meses se passaram e Chanyeol ainda sentia-se como se estivesse flutuando sobre a

vida. O outono estava no meio—talvez no fim—e as cores das árvores haviam mudado. Não

apenas as folhas mudaram, como seu estado civil também mudou. O anel em seu dedo já não

era o que ele trocara com Baekhyun, mas sim um novo que Kyungsoo insistiu tanto em ter. Ele

estava casado pela segunda vez em sua vida e Chanyeol admitiu para si mesmo que não sentia-

se tão feliz na segunda vez quanto como se sentiu na primeira.

Finalmente tendo alguns dias de folga, Chanyeol passeou sozinho por um parque onde ele

mergulhou em seus pensamentos. Ele ainda sentia-se vazio, principalmente quando haviam

árvores ao seu redor porque eram como uma lembrança do pequeno moreno que costumava

esculpir suas iniciais nelas.

Pensar em Baekhyun era algo cotidiano. Não havia como evitar. Chanyeol ainda sentia-se um

pouco preto e branco diante de seu fundo colorido, mas também não havia como evitar. Todo

o sangue e as cores pareciam terem sido arrancados de sua vida quando ele abriu a porta e viu

o advogado de Baekhyun parado no corredor. Em um primeiro momento, Chanyeol pensara

que se tratava de seu divórcio iminente. De certa forma, ele esperava que Baekhyun tivesse

mudado de ideia, o que teria sido a desculpa perfeita para Chanyeol jogar tudo para o alto.

Mas a vida era cruel, e não foi assim.

O advogado estava lá por algo mais sombrio; algo mais mórbido. E antes mesmo que o

advogado pudesse dar todos os detalhes de propriedade e dinheiro, Chanyeol havia se

despedaçado no chão.

Disseram-lhe que havia sido câncer no cérebro.

Não era um resfriado. Chanyeol ficou com raiva por muito tempo por seu falecido marido ter

mentido. Ele estava com raiva por Baekhyun nunca sequer ter se preocupado em dizer a ele do

que vinha sofrendo. Foi depois da notícia que tudo fez sentido.

As dores de cabeça fortes e dolorosas de Baekhyun, a sua lentidão, sua fraqueza, sua fadiga,

seu esquecimento, sua falta de jeito e a superproteção de Luna começaram a juntar-se como

uma peça única. E ainda assim ele teve forças para sorrir e fingir que estava tudo bem, e esse

foi o fato que apunhalou Chanyeol direto no coração. Baekhyun vinha sofrendo e se

deteriorando, e ele foi cruel o suficiente para feri-lo ainda mais pedindo para que assinasse os

papéis do divórcio.

Demorou um tempo para que Chanyeol se recuperasse, mas ele sabia que nunca iria. Os seus

erros estavam marcados em sua alma e isso era algo que não se podia apagar. Seus

arrependimentos ficariam consigo por todo aquele tempo. Ele arrependeu-se de não ter

ouvido seu coração; ele arrependeu-se de estar ocupado demais para nutrir seu

relacionamento; ele arrependeu-se de colocar o trabalho antes de seu próprio marido;

Chanyeol se arrependia tanto que a dor o machucava ao ponto da insanidade.

Porém, ele teria que seguir em frente não importando o quanto doesse.

Ele respirou profundamente e olhou para o céu, observando sua respiração enquanto ela

criava uma fumaça branca no clima frio. Erguendo seus ombros, ele continuou caminhando em

direção ao seu lar, onde, para ele, não era um lar. Seu lar estava em uma pequena propriedade

fora no interior que um dia ele dividiu com Baekhyun. Seu lar não estava na cidade. Nunca

esteve.

Enquanto caminhava, ele mantinha os olhos cabisbaixos até alcançar o final de um quarteirão.

Junto das outras pessoas, ele esperou até que o sinal se tornasse verde. Em sua espera, seus

olhos vagaram até atingirem uma grande rede de livrarias bem atrás de si. Ele teria olhado

adiante e ignorado a vitrine da loja, mas o nome e o rosto na janela de exibição chamaram sua

atenção.

O sinal tornou-se verde. As pessoas seguiram em frente. Chanyeol caminhou na direção

oposta.

Ele entrou na loja e caminhou imediatamente para a pilha de livros novos. Pegando um, seus

olhos o estudaram enquanto seu coração disparava e se contraía.

Esse era o último livro de Baekhyun. Aquele que ele desejava que Chanyeol lesse.

Com hesitação alguma, Chanyeol imediatamente pegou o livro da prateleira e o comprou.

Naquela noite, enquanto Kyungsoo trabalhava durante a madrugada no escritório, Chanyeol

leu o livro e chorou. Quando ele leu as notas iniciais do autor, ele não entendeu por que

Baekhyun escolheu escrevê-las até que leu a história. No momento que Chanyeol tinha lido

cada palavra e fechando o livro, lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto quando ele percebia que o

livro era a história deles, mas com o final que tanto ele como Baekhyun tinham secretamente

ansiado em seus corações.

"Um certo grandão iria sempre me dizer que era inútil chorar no final de filmes que não

terminam da forma como desejamos porque isso não mudaria nada, e eu sempre o perguntaria

o que havia de tão errado em desejar um diferente desfecho."

Incapaz de aguentar mais um segundo daquilo, Chanyeol jogou o livro em sua cama, pegou o

casaco e saiu do apartamento. E além de seu conhecimento, quando o livro caiu, abriu em uma

das últimas páginas onde Baekhyun havia digitado sua mensagem final.

"010011110110001001110010011010010110011101100001011001000110111100100000011

1000001101111011100100010000001101101011001010010000001100001011011010110000

1011100100010000001101101011001010111001101101101011011110010000001110001011

1010101100101001000000111010001100101011011100110100001100001001000000111001

1011010010110010001101111001000000110000101110000011001010110111001100001011

1001100100000011100000110111101110010001000000111010101101101011000010010000

0011100110110010101101101011000010110111001100001001110110010000001100101001

0000001101111011000100111001001101001011001110110000101100100011011110010000

0011100000110111101110010001000000110110101100101001000000110011001100001011

1101001100101011100100010000001110011011001010110111001110100011010010111001

0001000000110001101101111011011010110111100100000011100110110010100100000011

1011001101111011000110110010100100000011011010110010100100000011000010110110

1011000010111001101110011011001010010000001101110011011110111011001100001011

0110101100101011011100111010001100101001011100010000001010110011011110110001

1011001010010000001101101011001010010000001110100011100100110000101101110011

1001101110000011011110111001001110100011011110111010100100000011100000110000

1011100100110000100100000011101010110110100100000011101000110010101101101011

1000001101111001000000110111101101110011001000110010100100000011101100110111

1011000110110010100100000011011010110010100100000011000010110110101100001011

1011001100001001000000110010100100000011010010111001101110011011011110010000

0011001010010000001110100011101010110010001101111001000000110111100100000011

1000101110101011001010010000001100101011101010010000001110000011011110110010

0011001010111001001101001011000010010000001110000011001010110010001101001011

1001000100000011100000110000101110010011000010010000001110101011011010110000

1001000000111011001101001011001000110000100100000011101000110000101101111001

0000001100011011101010111001001110100011000010010111000100000010001010111010

1001000000111010001100101001000000110000101101101011011110010110000100000011

0011101110010011000010110111001100100011000010110111100101110001000000100111

1011000100111001001101001011001110110000101100100011011110010000001110000011

0111101110010001000000111010001110101011001000110111"

Obrigado por me amar mesmo que tenha sido apenas por uma semana; e obrigado por me fazer sentir

como se você me amasse novamente. Você me transportou para um tempo onde você me amava e isso

é tudo o que eu poderia pedir para uma vida tão curta. Eu te amo, grandão. Obrigado por tudo.


End file.
